


Play With Me!

by frostwitch



Series: SaiOuma Week (2020) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff, SaiOu, Saiouma Week 2020, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), oumasai, pocky game au, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostwitch/pseuds/frostwitch
Summary: Chosen Prompts for Day #2: | Game (Chapter 1) | Crush (Chapter 2)Kokichi introduces his classmates to his new and improved version of the pocky game, making a risky wager with Miu in the process. Shuichi manages to surprise the supreme leader when he least expects it. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: (Brief/Implied) Iruma Miu/Akamatsu Kaede, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: SaiOuma Week (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856209
Comments: 21
Kudos: 256





	Play With Me!

Here’s the thing--Kokichi Ouma hates being bored. 

This in and of itself isn’t unreasonable, most people do. Boredom isn’t pleasant; it sits high on your face like a widow’s ugly veil, scratching your eyes until they water and your nose until it itches. If you’re lucky, maybe you’ll sneeze before the rest of the world gets dry and boring, too. Fortunately, when you’re the plucky genius supreme leader of an evil organization, it’s not hard to think up games to play. A good game is all it takes to send boredom running off with its tail between its legs.

But the other thing is, the one thing Kokichi hates more than being bored is losing.

Sometimes he’s forced to choose between the risk of facing a devastating loss and watching the clock _tick tick tick_ away his valuable time. And sometimes, suffering from boredom outweighs his constant need for mental stimulation. Unfortunately for everyone in the vicinity, this is not one of those times. No, the only cure for today’s flavor of boredom is a game with high odds of failure and even higher stakes for the losing party. 

He puts a finger to his lips, tilts his head to the side and lets his eyes focus inward. Pictionary is off the table; too tame. Charades won’t work either; too generic. He briefly entertains the thought of initiating a challenge where the penalty is eating a hot pepper, but dismisses it just as quickly. Strip poker hasn’t failed him yet, but after an incident involving a certain drunken Luminary of the Stars contracting a nasty case of frostbite, he doubts anyone else is eager to revisit the bluffing game. 

And then, out of nowhere, a big, bright, shiny new idea emerges. It’s white hot and bursting at the seams, a supernova threatening to burn him up and swallow him whole. His heartbeat skips at the thought that the penalty he has in mind could ruin his reputation--the one he worked so hard to build up over the years--permanently. It’s enough to catch the air in his throat, rendering him nearly breathless with anticipation. 

The pocky game. A simple game where the first person to chicken out of being in close proximity to their adversary loses. Innocent enough that nobody would think twice about the risks of playing, and at the same time, intimate on a physical level instead of a mental or emotional one, which puts Kokichi at a clear advantage. 

By the time he’s decided to put his plans into action, his legs are already carrying him to the cafeteria, pace brisquer than usual. Most of the chairs are empty, but he spots a couple familiar faces as he sweeps into the room. His eyes flit over each silhouette before they settle on the easiest target, a perverted inventor with voyeuristic tendencies and a bad temper. Miu Iruma isn't difficult to provoke, and with the dirtiest mind out of all of them, it won’t be hard to convince her to get on board with his social experiment. 

“For such a miserable crackpot, you sure look like you’re in a good mood!” He crows, resting a hand on his hip with a dramatic flourish. 

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she frowns. “What the fuck do _you_ want, shrimp dick?”

“Why don’t we play a little game?” 

With a flourish of his cape, Kokichi reveals the box of pocky he’s been holding behind his back this entire time. He can’t help but beam when her eyes grow as big as saucers, it took a lot of effort to look cool walking into the room with one hand tucked under his cape. 

“L-Like I’d ever--”

Kokichi rolls his eyes, interrupting her wild fantasies with a curt response. 

“ _Obviously_ I’m not saying we should play a boring old pocky game. I’ve got something waaaaaay more interesting in mind.”

“Shove it up your ass, you ugly little turd! I’m not gonna play your stupid game!” Miu huffs, cramming what’s left of the orange muffin on her plate into her mouth.

“You sure about that? And here I thought you were soooo good at gambling that nobody in our class could beat you, even when you’re at a disadvantage.” The supreme leader shrugs, stretching his arms behind his head. “At least, that’s what I remember hearing you drunkenly boasting to our darling friend Kaede during karaoke last night,” he adds, glancing back and forth between both classmates with a knowing smirk. 

Choking on her food at the mention of her not-so-secret crush, Miu whips her head back around to glare at him. Kokichi shoots her a dazzling smile, feigning innocence. Eyes narrowed as she weighs her options--let herself be goaded into a match of wits that could end in an utterly humiliating failure, or look like a loser in front of her _gorgeous_ classmate--Miu takes the bait. 

“Fine, but spit it out, I don’t have all day to waste on one of your stupid games.” 

Kokichi lounges against the wall, putting his feet up on the table and crossing his legs. He knew she’d cave sooner or later, it was just a matter of pushing the right buttons. Speaking of buttons, it’s about time he pushes another one. 

“Let’s make a bet on who’s more likely to chicken out and back away first--any boy of your choosing, or moi!” 

The inventor blinks, taken off guard by the proposal. “A-Any guy? 

He nods enthusiastically. “Yup! Well, I guess they have to agree to play first. Otherwise the game won’t be any fun.” 

“Can I pick more than one?” She sounds almost delirious with so much power at her fingertips. 

“Yup!” Feeling a sudden urge to shift the power dynamic back in his favor and remind her who was in charge, Kokichi can’t resist putting her in her place. “Wow, maybe there really is a brain in that giant melon-shaped noggin of yours!” 

Grumbling a string of colorful insults under her breath, Miu crosses her arms. “And what exactly do you get out of this?” She asks, eyeing him warily. 

“Well, assuming I win--which I plan to--I want every single one of you in my debt, of course! A bunch of super talented people owing me favors I can call in on a whim, all because they were dumb enough to put their faith in someone as desperate and smelly as you… now that’s what I call fun!”

The inventor snorts, unimpressed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, ya fuckin’ shitlord.” 

She pauses for a moment to consider her next words, which is almost surprising. Kokichi can practically see the gears in her head turning, hear them grinding closer and closer to a halt. A menacing grin spreads across her face, and Kokichi ignores the nervous pang that shoots through his chest at the unexpected sight. 

“If I win and you lose even once, you have to wear THIS,” she slams a thick fabric choker with a small black panel built into it down on the table triumphantly, the impact making it shudder, “for a whole day.” 

Kokichi doesn’t bother asking what it is, he already knows. Just by looking at the design and the way it’s wired, he can tell the device is modeled after a shock collar. 

“Hmm? That’s pretty sadistic, even for you, don’t you think?” 

Rolling her eyes, the inventor snatches it up and stuffs it back into her bag. “It’s a lie detector, dipshit. You wear it around your neck, and the person with the remote can tell when you’re lying or stressed out by a question and shock you,” she hisses, jabbing a finger at her own neck for emphasis. 

The room grows a little colder as Kokichi processes the consequences of losing this bet. But with several pairs of eyes on him, and the expectant grin plastered on Miu’s face, he knows he’s already in too deep. He can’t back out now. 

“...’Kay! But just so you know, I’m definitely gonna win.” At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself. He can’t afford to consider the possibility that he might lose when the reputation he worked so hard to earn is in danger of being ruined. 

“In your fuckin’ dreams, bitchlet,” she taunts, blue eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

Kokichi bats his eyes sweetly at the poor attempt at an insult, sitting up properly to extend a hand. “So, whaddaya say? Do we have a deal?”

With a reluctant grunt and a determined look in her eye, Miu firmly shakes it. 

. . .

Miu confidently saunters down the hall while hunting for fresh meat, Kokichi skipping a few paces behind her. They round a corner and nearly collide with Rantaro, who’s aimlessly wandering around campus as per usual. 

“Oh! Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

The inventor slaps her thigh and lets out a guffaw, waving him off. 

“Nah, it’s fine! Besides, you’re exactly the kind of tall, dark, and _juicy_ piece of broccoli we wanted to see. This shitty little brat and I made a bet to find out once and for all if his stupid fuckin’ pranks are a match for my genius,” she gloats, snatching the box of pocky from Kokichi’s hands. 

“You… wanted to give me some pocky?” Rantaro asks, staring at them blankly. 

Impatiently, Miu explains the rules of the pocky game, as well as the stakes of the bet. The longer she speaks, the further his eyebrows creep up towards his hairline. With a bemused expression, he agrees to participate in their game. 

Steeling himself and slapping on a carefree smile, Kokichi pulls out a piece of pocky and sticks a centimeter of the chocolate-tipped end between his teeth. Rantaro carefully bites down on the plain end, brows furrowing in concentration as he tries to keep himself eye level with the supreme leader. Just as they both make it a third of the way to the center, the taller boy loses his balance. His hand shoots out to grab the door of a classroom behind him, hoping to steady himself, but it’s too late--the pocky cracks in half. 

Kokichi pumps his fist in the air, victorious. So far, his plan is going smoothly. And if the alarmed expression on Miu’s face is indicative of anything, she doesn’t have many other contenders in mind. 

Following the first round, they’re turned down flat by both Korekiyo and Ryoma. The inventor acts like she’s struck gold when they run into Keebo, who apparently was recently given some kind of movement controlling upgrade that allows him to stay perfectly still when he wants to. It’s a daunting concept, but her plan to avoid the same result that happened with Rantaro falls through. Keebo barely manages to bite down on his end of the pocky before bolting down the hall, red-faced with steam coming out of his ears, and locking himself in a storage closet.

A nearly identical outcome occurs with Kaito--he bites down on the pocky too aggressively, causing it to splinter no sooner than it enters his mouth. 

They don’t even bother asking Gonta; he’s tall enough to make leaning down for the game impossible, plus it wouldn’t be fair to rope him into this knowing he probably wouldn’t fully understand the rules anyway.

“Why do you have to be so GODDAMN short?” Miu complains, dragging a weary Kokichi up and down the stairs in search of more prey.

“Alright that’s it, I’m taking a break--” Kokichi starts, interrupted by the realization that he’s just walked smack into someone’s chest. He retreats, tilting his head up to offer an apology, then freezes when the familiar pinstripe pattern on their suit snags his eyes. 

“A-Ah! Watch where you’re going, Kokichi!” 

Shuichi awkwardly takes a step back, putting some space between himself and the other boy. Kokichi forces a smile and tries to play his fumble off as a ploy to tease the shy detective. He gazes up at Shuichi, scanning his face in hopes that he’ll find traces of emotion he can use to gage how heavily to tease him. To the smaller boy’s dismay, however, doing so has the opposite effect. One look at the detective’s stunning golden eyes as they glisten with early afternoon light from the window, strands of ocean blue hair parted on the edge of long, luscious eyelashes and stick to his pinkened cheeks, and Kokichi knows he’s been quiet for too long. 

Even though he’s an expert at masking his agitation, Miu somehow manages to pick up on the instant shift in mood. A sly grin tugs at the corner of her mouth as she pulls out the pocky. There’s only one piece left, and she’s not about to let it go to waste. 

“Hey, Poo-ichi! Help us settle a bet!”

After listening to her explain the game for the umpteenth time, Kokichi tunes out, instead focusing on the way Shuichi’s eyes widen in response to her words. 

“So… u-um… you’ll really wear a lie detector if I--if Miu wins?” The detective purses his lips, trying to sound polite, but Kokichi can tell his curiosity’s been piqued. 

“Uh huh! But don’t get ahead of yourself just yet,” he sings, wagging a finger as though he’s talking to an impatient child, “I’m the undefeated champion, and it’s gonna take a LOT of skill to break my winning streak!” 

Shuichi tilts his head to one side bashfully, eyes flitting from the pocky to the supreme leader’s lips. Kokichi doesn’t notice he’s been holding his breath until the detective breaks the silence between them. 

“W-Well… okay, I’ll do it. But only if you promise me this isn’t some elaborate prank.”

He doesn’t quite know why, but reassuring Shuichi comes second nature to him. “Cross my heart and hope to die!”

Mentally preparing himself, Kokichi clamps his teeth around the final stick of pocky, lightly tapping the detective’s shoulder to remind him to lean down. Shuichi gets the message, gingerly taking the other end in his mouth and starting to chew. Kokichi follows suit. Slowly, the detective’s face grows closer, and they continue to take calculated bites forward until their noses brush together, making the taller boy’s face flush bright red. 

Shuichi’s cool breath tickles his skin in a way that makes his limbs tingle, but Kokichi refuses to pull away. He can feel his own cheeks warming up, but tells himself it’s only residual body heat from the previous boys’ attempts. 

_Did he always have a freckle under the corner of his eye? Huh, I never noticed that before._

Their noses press together, and Kokichi stiffens when the detective tentatively cups his face, tilting it upwards slightly for easier access to the pathetic excuse of what’s left of the pocky. Noticing the change in his demeanor, Shuichi traces the outline of the smaller boy’s face, cupping his chin tenderly. He grazes his jaw in the process, and Kokichi can’t help but shiver in pleasure. Those hypnotic golden eyes drink in each and every one of his movements, stripping away layers upon layers of protection to stare into his soul. 

Shuichi’s expression transforms from gentle curiosity into one he’s never worn before--smug amusement. His brows quirk and his nose perks up as his features settle into a smirk, those gorgeous eyes half-lidded and casually roaming Kokichi’s face, as if to say _“do you really want me that badly?”_

Suddenly Kokichi’s toppling backwards over a desk. He scrambles desperately for a foothold, the last thing he wants to do right now is fall. When he finally gets a grip on the nearest chair, he glances up to find a flabbergasted Miu gazing at the detective in awestruck wonder. 

“Holy shit,” she breathes, clapping a bemused and slightly dizzy Shuichi on the back. “You actually did it. You won. _Holy shit_.” 

And in that moment, Kokichi finally realizes he’s fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote the entire first chapter in one day? This gay dumbass! 
> 
> But seriously, I'm probably not going to do this for the rest of the week's prompts. Except maybe some of the shorter ones. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it, and maybe leave kudos if you're excited to see Kokichi get interrogated during the next chapter! ( I'll probably finish this fic once SaiOuma week is over btw. )


End file.
